You and I
by randomfujo-pice
Summary: A complicated love
1. Chapter 1

An AU of AoKaga

Enjoy

Ch.1 The Feelings

Early in the morning, Kagami walked around the second-year hallway to check on each classes for his name and then he stopped at the last class at the end of the hallway.

'2-8: Kagami Taiga'

He walked inside to check if someone already there. 'It's empty,' he thought.

He took the back seat and then slept until class started.

Kagami woke up by the sound of someone sit next to him. He looked at the person and then he went back to sleep. Not long after that, the teacher came and introduced himself. The teacher asked the students to introduce themselves.

The first day was nothing but introducing and telling hobbies. But Kagami haven't made a friend because his was so quite. All the students were quite. Speaking of the students, Kagami noticed some friends from elementary school but they probably forgot about Kagami. He studied at America when he was in middle school.

The next day, Kagami still took the back seat for no reason and slept like yesterday. Then again woke up by the sound of someone sit next to him.

Class started and somebody was late. Kagami and then realized that person. 'Oh shit.'

That person was Aomine Daiki. Back in elementary school, he always followed Kagami around because he liked Kagami. Kagami wasn't very please at that back then. Besides this Aomine guy already had a girlfriend.

After lunch break, the students were sent to the library to do some assignment. Kagami took out his pen and started to write. But then someone sat next to him and it was Aomine. Kagami tried to ignore him but Aomine made a move.

"Hey Kagami," he said.

"Hi," Kagami said. Not making an eye contact with him because it was kinda awkward to begin with.

"I remembered we used to fight because I always followed you," Aomine said, tried to look at Kagami's face.

'Shit, don't bring that up,' he thought. Kagami was literary blushing and still avoiding Aomine's face.

"Come on, it was in the past, hehe," Aomine chuckled and did his assignment.

'urgh why did I blush, so lame…damn,' Kagami tried to shake it off and he did, he went back to do his assignment.

Kagami came to class a little bit late than before but he saw his old pal, Himuro Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya, I didn't see you yesterday in this class," Kagami approached him.

"Well I switched with somebody in this class, so… wanna sit with me?"

"Sure," Kagami put down his bag and talked with him

Next thing in class, they have to work in a group. Unfortunately for Kagami, Aomine was in his group. Well, not really unfortunate until Aomine made a weird movement towards Kagami. Aomine shifted his leg towards Kagami's. At first Kagami thought he needed for space (he got long legs) so Kagami shifted his leg away from Aomine's. But not long after that, Aomine shited his leg toward Kagamis's and this time Kagami felt weird about it.

'What the heck?' he thought.

Aomine rubbed his leg against Kagami's. Kagami felt his face was getting a little hotter than before and he tried not to look at Aomine because he was too embarrassed.

"Tatsuya, you know Aomine right?" Kagami asked Himuro on the next day.

"Well yes but not too close, why?" Himuro unplugged his earphone.

"Is he gay?"

Himuro's widened as he heard the word 'gay'. He stopped his music and looked at Kagami.

"Well, he was dating with Momoi-chan," Himuro said. Kagami knew about that, but they were not together anymore?

"Is he a bi?"

"WHY are you asking me that?"

Kagami let out a small sigh and told Himuro about it, from the very beginning.

"Everybody stop, put down you quiz paper on my table," the teacher demanded.

All the students started to line up and Kagami was the last person, not anymore. Aomine moved behind him because he didn't get any space.

Kagami didn't mind Aomine behind him but somehow, Aomine stood TOO close to him. Kagami could feel Aomine's chest on his back, hair brushing each other, and one unexpected thing. Arms wrapped around Kagami's waist. Kagami heard a low hum near his ear.

'Holy shit!' Kagami froze when Aomine 'kissed' his hair. Kagami blushed, heart pounding, and it felt nice.

'What? No, NO! This is so wrong. God help me please.'

Back at home, Kagami couldn't shake that off. Aomine's touh, it felt so nice. It was warm and lovingly. Despite his athletic body, his touches were gentle. What was the meaning of that? Well okay, he broke off with Momoi but… he wasn't a gay, was he?

Kagami tried really hard to not to think about it.

The next day, Kagami saw Himuro talking with a blonde guy and a tiny guy.

"Taiga, c'mere!" Himuro gave a hand gesture. Kagami walked towards them.

"This is Kuroko and Kise, they know Aomine pretty well," Himuro said.

"He did something weird, didn't he?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Kagami raised one eye-brow.

"Don't worry; he did it to other people too, even me and Kuroko," Kise rested his head on one hand.

"You guys okay with it?"

"Well…yes and no," Kise started to feel uncomfortable.

"Hugging and somebro stuffs are okay, but there's one time he almost went a little bit too far," Kuroko said calmly.

"Okay…thank you, I thought he was gay or something, hehe," Kagami felt reliefed.

The next day, Kagami sat alone because Himuro caught a cold. The bell rang and all students prepared to study. Wait, something missing.

'Two…four…six..,' Kagami counted all the students. Aomine, he's not there yet. Kagami wished Aomine didn't come to school, but he was too late. Aomine was late and worse, he sat next to Kagami. Awkward, but Kagami tried to act as normal as he could.

"You're late, Aomine."

"Yeah, I had a nice dream and didn't want to wake up, haha,"

"Huh really? "

"Curious?"

"Maybe later, I'm trying to study,"

"Aww come on, you won't regret it," Aomine leaned towards Kagami.

Kagami could feel his breath and he smelled nice.

"Okay, okay, you can tell me right now, I'll listen," Kagami smilled a little, hoping Aomine didn't see his smile.

"Hey Kagami," Aomine looked at Kagami.

"Hmm?" Kagami's eyes focusing at the book.

"Can I hold your hand?" Kagami just threw his hand, eyes still on the book.

"I'm serious," Aomine let out a small chuckled. Kagami stopped reading and looked at Aomine.

'Err…what?' Kagami thought.

Kagami lower his hand and Aomine hold him. Kagami stated to blush; his face was hot, really hot. Heart racing and thought scattered everywhere.

'Get a hold of yourself, Kagami! He just wants to hold you, wait…that's wrong.'

Aomine interlocked his fingers with Kagami. Kagami felt in about a second he could explode. He never felt this before. And once again, he wished Aomine didn't see his reaction, again.

Later that night, Kagami couldn't stop thinking about the holding hands thing.

'Weird,' he thought.

"Tattttsuyaaaaa," Kagami called lazily.

"Something happened yesterday?" Himuro raised one eyebrow.

"You can say that…," Kagami blushed.

"Ooohhh, you like him, don't you?" He grinned.

"What?! No!" Kagami shouted. Kagami lied.


	2. Chapter 2

An AU of AoKaga

Enjoy, pardon my grammar.

Ch2. The Denial

So far they just talked; normal talk. Like started a new friendship something like that. Since Aomine close with Kuroko and Kise and somehow Himuro was close with the two of them, Kagami entered the circle of their friendship. Even though they talked, that's because Aomine started the conversation, not him. Lame, right?

Kagami felt awkward, he didn't know why, but eventually he threw that awkward feeling away. But sometimes Aomine did something weird, still holding hands, smelled his hair, footsie, skin contact, but he shook it off. That's the kind of person he is.

Not long after that, Kagami's class had an assignment, a group assignment, involving the whole class. It was at a friend's house and Kagami arrived first. Somehow he was hopping for Aomine to show up.

'What! NononononononoNO!'

Not long after that, Aomine came with Kuroko and Kise and Himuro too.

'Great…,'He cursed.

During the process of finishing the assignment, Aomine and Kagami was 'glued' together. Aomine beside Kagami, Aomine behind Kagami, Aomine holding Kagami's waist, etc. Kagami's heart pounded like crazy every time Aomine did all of that stuffs.

Finally the assignment was done and they ate lunch. But strangely; they weren't 'glued' anymore. Well Kagami didn't care about it so he just ate the lunch with the others. But, when Kagami was about to eat again and reached for the spoon to grab the food, at the same time Aomine reached the spoon too. Both of them stayed silent for quiet a second.

"You first," both of them said at the same time.

"Just let me get that for you," Kagami said.

"Hungry, huh?" Aomine smirked.

"Not really, it's just good," Kagime answered plainly. Aomine let out a small chuckle.

They ate separately.

After lunch, all of them cleaned up and went up stairs except for Aomine and Kagami. When Kagami was about to go upstairs, Aomine called him. Kagami looked at him, standing by the door frame, looking out the window. 'What now?' Kagami thought.

"Come here just a sec," Aomine reached Kagami's waist as soon as his reachable.

Kagami flinched a little. "Er…yes?"

Aomine pulled him closer. Kagami felt half of his body merged with Aomine's. And again, heart pounding like crazy.

They kept that position for about a minute and Kagami swore to god he just heard Aomine flirted him but he managed to pretend he didn't hear that.

"Let's go up stairs, Bakagami," He let go of Kagami.

"Haha…yeah," Kagami said. 'What was that all about? Is he in to me?'

They went up stairs. Somehow Kagami felt Aomine was staring at his ass. 'It's just my feeling.. .'

They gather in a room, talking, checked their phones. One by one left the room until it was only Kagami and Aomine in the room. Kagami sensed something weird and moved his way to the door. But, Aomine pulled him. He slid his other hand under Kagami's shirt. Kagami felt Aomine's hot breath on his ear. 'Is he horny?!'

Kagami broke free and made it outside the room. He hurried to Himuro.

"There you are? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Ahaha…nothing nothing, it's nothing," Kagami scratched the back of his neck.

"Kagami, wait…I'm sorry," Aomine followed him.

Kagami just started at him. Aomine plead. Kagami hit him and go back to the room. Aomine followed him again. At the room, Kagami looked out the window, thinking.

'Why he did that to me? I know he's a pervert, but why me? Why not his lover?'

Kagami stopped thinking when Aomine called his name and closed the door. Aomine was shocked when he saw Kagami crying. "Kagami, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too."

"Why you did that to me?" Kagami sobbed.

"Come on don't cry…," Aomine hugged him.

"Why don't you do that to someone else?"

"I promise you it won't happen again, I'm sorry," Aomine wiped off Kagami's tears.

"Why don't you do that your girlfriend?"

"If I do that again, I shall burn in hell," Aomine held him tighter. Kagami returned the hug and Aomine seemed surprised but still caressing him.

At school, they became distant. It shouldn't bother Kagami but somehow it bothered Kagami, a lot. 'Strange… come on it's for the best you should stay away from him,' Kagami's mind kept saying that. But somehow his heart didn't say anything, yet.

Several weeks later, they became close again. And Aomine touched him again liked he missed Kagami so much. Kagami actually missed that, he thought how cute it was for someone like Aomnie to miss him like this. But even though it was a little awkward but they became pretty close. Like a close friend but _closer_.

"Bakagami, I haven't told you this," Aomine came to Kagami's table.

"What?" He answerd while eating a burger.

"I had this weird condition where I suddenly become horny," Kagami almost choke on his burger.

"When it relapses, I feel dizzy and the only thing to make that pain go away is either jack off or having sex or something like that," Aomine continued and Kagami literary choked on his burger.

"Don't worry, Kuroko, Kise, and Akashi already know about this," Aomine smiled sheepishly.

'What about Momoi?' Kagami thought and was about to say it but no, he just nodded.

"Kagami, did you know?" Kuroko looked quite unusual.

"Know about what?" Kagami stopped writing and looked at Kuroko. Kuroko gulped.

"They are in relationship again," He looked rather tired than happy about it.

"Who? Aomine and Momoi?" Kagime gave a puzzled look. Kuroko nodded. But why was he so sad about it?

"What's wrong, Kuroko?" Kagami tapped his shoulder.

"Well you see…"

 _Middle School_

" _Kise what should I do? Should I accept him but I'm not close to him yet," Momoi said bashfully._

" _Well you should give it a try," Kise smiled._

" _You're right, thank you," Momoi smiled back._

" _Hey Aomine! Huh? Hey, are you okay?" Akashi stood up and moved toward Aomine._

" _What's wrong?" Murasakibara moved toward him too. Aomine sobbed. Akashi started caressing him._

" _Want to talk about it?" Akashi asked and Aomine shook his head._

" _You want some ice cream?" Murasakibara offered him and Aomine nodded._

 _After 5 bowls of ice cream, Aomine finally calmed down and told Akashi and Murasakibara about it._

" _I got dumped."_

" _Aomine, stop chasing her, she no good and you know that," Kuroko begged. Aomine didn't listen and the next day, Aomine and Momoi were in relationship again. Kuroko felt like he got betrayed by his own friend that he knew very well. Not only Kuroko, but the others too._

 _But even though Aomine 'betrayed' them, they always stayed by Aomine's side, listened to him, cheered him every time he got dumped and gave him advices. They cared for Aomine but somehow Aomine already crossed the line. Akashi and Murasakibara sometimes ditched him. Kise too tired to talk to him. But Kuroko, even though he was tired too but he kept listening and gave him advices. Even though in the end, Aomine didn't listen to any of his words. Or maybe he pretended like he didn't listen._

After school, Himuro and Kagami walked together and they saw Aomine and Momoi.

'They really are together again, but…,' Kagami held his chest.

'Why am I… oh no, no way, I am NOT jealous,' Kagami shook his head.

'I am not in love with him,' he told himself.

'I'm not sure about that,' finally his heart had spoken.


	3. Chapter 3

An Au of AoKaga

Enjoy

Ch.3 The Truth

Every time Kagami saw the couple, he threw his face away. Every time he saw the couple, he felt sick and weird. This never happened before. He used to be 'okay' with it. So he asked Himuro about it.

"Oh my, Taiga, you are jealous," Himuro snickered.

"WHAT? NO I AM NOT, TATSUYA," Kagami's face became red.

"Definitely jealous," Himuro smirked.

"Fine, I admit it. Lately, every time I saw them, I felt weird," Kagami sighed.

"Are you jealous of Aomine?"

"N-!" Kagami stopped himself.

"No way?!" Himuro's jaw dropped.

"Argh! Yes, I like Aomine. I think I'm gay, Tatsuya," Kagami gave him a sad look.

"Well, unbelievable, Taiga. But I think it's okay, you are way better than Momoi," Himuro said proudly.

"What? Why?" Kagami was confused.

"Oops… well I might as well tell you," Himuro sat down next to Kagami.

In middle school, Aomine had an eye for some girls, but when Momoi came into his life, he knew that she was the one. They had no connection whatsoever, but this is Aomine we are talking about, he is a bold one. He made a few moves toward Momoi. And he did it, and they started dating.

So far so good, but what's a relationship without an obstacle. Momoi had a problem with her friend and when Aomine tried to calm her down, she'd gone mad and they broke up. That was the first time Aomine shed a tear because of girl, he really really in love with Momoi.

Of course, this is true love and Aomine wouldn't give up. He asked Momoi to date him again and she accepted him. But unfortunately, his relationship with Momoi was a unpleasant roller coaster ride. And what made things a little bit off was, Momoi always be the first one to break up with him and Aomine always be the first one to ask to come back again and again and again until high school.

A lot of people talked to Aomine about it but Aomine always answered with a sad smile and he knew about this, but he didn't want to give up yet. His friend told him to stop, but he didn't listen. Well it was a good thing to do, never give up, but it was too much. It was over the limit, and everyone knew that. But Aomine was too blind to see it.

"Oh dear, that's horrible," Kagami felt pretty bad for Aomine. She treated Aomine like a slave or something.

"Yeah I know right, it has been bothering me ever since they broke up for the second time until now," Himuro scratched his head.

Kagami thought to himself, should he help Aomine? Maybe not, that would be a very bad idea.

Every day, Kagami's fondness toward Aomine grew bigger and bigger. Kagami couldn't lie to himself. Was it a sin to love a person after what he did? Aomine did molest him. Worst of all, he 'used' him. But after that, they were cool to each other like nothing ever happened. Kagami was too nice and too naïve, maybe he'll remain like that, forever. Well back in America, this kind of thing is… kinda normal, maybe. So that's why Kagami just let Aomine touched him and stuff.

Kagami told that story to Kuroko and Kise. And of course they are surprised.

"Guys, is it wrong for me to…like him?" Kagami asked quietly.

"I think it's okay, just follow your heart, but he's in a relationship, Kagami. What are you going to do?" Kise answered.

"Well, I don't know, maybe I shall like him from a far, besides I don't know if he likes me back or not," Kagami felt tears flowing from his cheek.

"Kagami, don't cry," Kuroko hugged him.

"I'm confused. He used me, but why? I- i want to talk to him, j-just to make things clear. I want to help him from being treated like, like, something because I LIKE HIM… so much. Is it okay to like him after what he did to me…," Kagami couldn't speak right, he was sobbing, tears flowing down his cheeks like waterfall, his head hurt.

After Kagami spoke, Aomine came from outside. He looked at Kagami. Kagami wanted to look at him but he hid his face. He felt ashamed.

Kagami stood up and headed to the infirmary. He didn't feel like studying at that moment.

Kagami woke up by the sound of the infirmary door opened by a tall tan man. It was Aomine.

"Hey…are you okay?" his voice was soft and full of concerned.

Kagami couldn't say a word. He was still confused and his head was throbbing.

"Um..I…I think I'm okay, just tired," Kagami held his head.

Not long after Aomine came, Himuro came in and quite surprised by Aomine.

"Hey, Kagami, you okay?"

"Kinda, I guess," now Kagami looked at Himuro.

"Wanna go grab some lunch?" Himuro offered.

"Sure, you wanna join us, Aomine?" Kagami looked at Aomine.

"No, I'll pass, take care, okay?" Aomine then walked pass them.

"He's not with you?" Kagami said, quite shocked.

"He just went there by himself, to check on you," Himuro took another bite of burger. Kagami blushed a little. Aomine cared about him?

Himuro noticed Kagami was blushing. "Tell me, how you fell for him?"

Kagami stopped eating. "Well, I never felt anything like that before and somehow it made me…feel 'loved'."

It was hard finding the right words to tell how it all happened. He fell in love with Aomine by a single touch. Maybe he used Kagami as a place to express his desire that he couldn't do to Momoi. [(-_-)]

School was over, everybody went home. Kagami was waiting for a bus, when suddenly from the corner of his eye, he saw Aomine and Momoi. 'Urgh…wait wait, keep calm Kagami, keep calm,' Kagami took a deep breath.

5 minutes had passed and the bus still nowhere to be seen. He caught Aomine and Momoi, again, from the corner of his eye. Kagami pretended that he didn't see them. Then he heard Aomine, calling him. As much as Kagami wanted to respond, he didn't want to do it. But Aomine kept calling him, so he turned around acting like he just heard Aomine just now and waved back, with a painful smile. He didn't know why he used a painful smile, was it because of the couple or the bus.


	4. Chapter 4

An AU of AoKaga

Enjoy

Ch. 4 The Little Talks

'Okay, this is the day I'll talk to him and end this misunderstanding things and end his misery,' Kagami said to himself.

At Himuro's house.

"Yo Kagami, please come in, the others already upstair," Himuro let him in. Kagami wasn't nervous at all. He kept his cool in front of Aomine.

"Okay guys let's finish our work," Kagami ordered the group. They were using Himuro's laptop and the first one who did the assignment was Akashi. Next was Himuro and then Aomine. Kagami was the last person and in less than 2 hours their assignment was done.

"Oh god finally," Aomine lay down. Kagami unconsciously staring at him.

"Like what you see?" Aomine smirked.

"Shut up," Kagami looked the other way so Aomine couldn't see his face. He was blushing and Aomine chuckled.

"Let's play truth or dare," Himuro suggested and everyone agreed.

First was Akashi, he chose truth.

"So, how things are going with Kuroko?" Aomine asked.

"Well, we had a little problem, but I think it wasn't my fault," Akashi took a bite of his sandwich.

"Oh come on Akashi, every boy always say that. But in this case, I have to agree with you," Himuro said. Kagami had no idea Akashi and Kuroko had been dating for who knows how long.

Next was Aomine and he chose truth.

"Did you know that Momoi used you?" Akashi asked him.

"Well people always say that and I didn't even know about it until now," Aomine stopped eating his sandwich.

"She's still 'using' you, isn't she?" Himuro added.

"Well asked me to give her money so she could keep on contact with me and at the of the week, she asked for it again because she ran out of money," Aomine explained.

"Why she asked you? Why not her parents?" Kagami became curious. This could be a clue.

"Her parents had economic problem recently, she said," Aomine answered.

"I told my parents about and they had enough with Momoi," Aomine added.

The room was silent for a bit but they kept playing.

Kagami was next and he chose the truth.

"Himuro, I want another sandwich," Akashi stood up.

"I want sandwich too," Aomine added.

Himuro and Akashi went to the kitchen.

"Kagami…," Aomine said weakly. Tears formed on the corner of his eyes. Kagami hugged him because Aomine wanted a hug.

"I didn't know she's using me," Aomine let out a quite sob.

"To be honest, Aomine, I'm so worry about you, I can't see you like this," Kagami rested his head on Aomine's head.

"I can handle it, I'll try to find a way out," Aomine hugged Kagami tighter.

"Aomine, I want to tell you, why I cried the other day," Kagami stood up.

"I have a feeling for you and…I don't why…," Kagami's voice was shaky and he couldn't hold his tears. Aomine stood up and brought him closer into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Kagami. I did all of that thing because…I need someone to hold me," Aomine's voice was shaky too. Now both of them were crying.

Aomine sat down, hands still on Kagami's waist. Kagami wiped off Aomine's tears. Kagami brought his face closer to Aomine. Forehead-to-forehead and nose-to-nose.

"You can stop crying now and you know what, I expected a punch from you for liking you," Kagami smilled. Aomnie made an eye contact and before Kagami knew it, Aomine kissed him.

Kagami wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck and responded the kiss. It was a sloppy and messy kiss but sweet. Kagami didn't noticed Aomine's tongue before and now their tongues were dancing together, tasted each other.

They broke the kiss when Akashi and Himuro knocked on the door.

"Just a moment," Aomine said and went back to kiss Aomine. Kagami stopped thinking he literary couldn't think at all. He was too focused on the kiss. Aomine's lips were soft, his tongue was to die for and what surprised Kagami the most, he was very gentle. How he held Kagami and how he kissed. It was gentle yet wild.

And Akashi broke their kiss with another knocked on the door.

"Guys I want to grab my phone," Akashi said.

"Okay," Kagami let him in and Akashi quickly grabbed his phone and closed the door.

Aomine went back to kiss Kagami again and this time he slid his hand under Kagami's T-shirt.

"Have you done this before?" Aomine asked.

This was Kagami deepest darkest secret and he swore to himself he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Yes, back in America," Kagami answered him. Hide his face on Aomine's shoulder because he could hear Aomine let out a gasp.

"Kagami, can I?" Aomine asked Kagami if he could touch him more. Kagami knew he was horny because Kagami too fell horny. Kagami nodded and to his surprise, Aomine pinned him down on Himuro's bed. Kagami's face was hot and he closed his eyes, feeling embarrassed and tensed. But he relaxed when Aomine kissed him again.

It was night time and Himuro quite pissed by the two guys. Akashi went home earlier.

"You guys done talking?" Himuro calmed himself down since he knew Kagami wanted to talk to Aomine.

"Yes," both of them answered quietly. Himuro had no idea what were they doing.

"Now, I want you two to hug. I want to see that you guys are really okay now," Himuro folded his arm. Aomine and Kagami hugged.

That night, Kagami couldn't believe he made out with Aomine. Somehow he felt he knew Kagami more than Momoi. He smiled thinking about that. Maybe Aomine liked him too? He kissed Kagami afterall. But who knows maybe Aomine 'used' him again. But Kagami didn't care. He secretly liked being touch like that. He felt loved.

At school, they became a lot closer than before. So close, Kagami felt so happy, he never felt this happy before. He felt like he was shinning. He really really loved Aomine.


	5. Chapter 5

AU of AoKaga

Enjoy

Hey guys...I'm back, damn it's been too long, I am so sorry ;_;

Ch. 5 The Other One

"Hey you guys, take a look at this!" Kise showed everybody about a new Basketball club.

"Finally, I've been waiting for this to come," Aomine threw his hands up in the air.

"Hey! Akashi, let's join that club," Aomine suddenly clingy to Akashi.

"Well, I don't mind actually," Akashi thought about it again.

"You gonna join that club?" Murasakibara looked at Akashi. Akashi nodded.

"Okay, I'll join that club then," Murasakibara took another bite of his chips.

"You're coming too, right, Kuroko?" Kise looked at Kuroko.

"Sure," Kuroko answered.

"How about you guys?" Kise then looked at Himuro and Kagami. Both of them raised their eyebrows then looked at each other.

"I'll join the club, but I'll come if I feel like it," Himuro put his head on his hand.

"Kagami?" Now everybody looked at him.

"Um… I can't play basketball, I mean I can but I know neither the techniques nor rules," Kagami explained. It was embarrassing.

"Who cares, do I look I know the rules?" Kise raised one eyebrow. Before Kagami could answer, Kise cut him off.

"Okay it settled then!" Kise wrote their names.

The club was, unexpected. Kagami thought he would get some newbie's special lesson, but no. By the time they lined up, the coach told them to play game. Luckily the game had no rules, yet. But then the coach told them to correct their mistakes on the game. 'How am I supposed to know the right thing, coach?' Kagami thought.

The next 2 hours, they finished their first day. Oh God, Kagami swore to himself, he couldn't walk the next day.

At the bathroom, God it was full, so he has to wait outside. But then somebody joined him.

"Aomine? What are you doing here? I thought you went inside with the others," Kagami looked at him.

"It was full so, I wait outside and I saw you so why not," Aomine sat next to Kagami.

Kagami wanted to start a conversation but it was hard to find a good topic to start. Kagami saw some guys came out from the bathroom, which means he could wait inside.

"Let's wait inside," Kagami stood up but a hand caught his arm.

"Just wait here," Aomine said.

"W-why? We are going to be the last then," Kagami's mind started to wander everywhere by the touch and by the fact Aomine wanted him to wait with him.

"That's the plan. To wait till everybody is out then we can rule the bathroom," somehow, that sentence sounded a little bit weird. But Kagami shook that off.

'Okay, that was very ambiguous. Hahaha no way we're going to do anything _weird_ in there. Just something weird like singing in the shower, run all the shower, laughing, and stuffs. Yes that's what he meant by 'rule the bathroom',' Kagami convinced himself.

Finally, after a long 30 minutes. They walked in and Kagami felt like Aomine started at him, which he did.

"What?" Kagami asked. Aomine gave him an eyebrow wiggle meaning they could play around the bathroom. Kagami let out a chuckle.

"Okay you win, what do you wanna do?" Kagami smiled and set down his bag.

"Take off your cloth," Aomine said.

"What? No!" Kagami's face turned all red.

"Haha, I win then," Aomine teased him. Kagami pouted and threw his cloth at Aomine.

"There! Happy now?" Kagami quickly entered the shower but Aomine quickly crabbed Kagami's wrist, pulling him closer, and kissed him. Kagami was surprised but oh wow, Aomine is such a good kisser. Aomine slid his tongue and Kagami let out a gasp. Aomine moved his hand to Kagami's crotch, squeezing it a little. Opening his cloth and leaving only his boxer was a very big mistake. Oh no...boner and Aomine felt it. When Kagami was about to make a run for it, forever, Aomine grabbed Kagami's hand and made Kagami touched Aomine's dick. 'Oh God, I'm touching someone's dick,' Kagami thought.

They finally showered. While they showered, Kagami wanted to make a less awkward atmosphere.

"I never touch someone's dick before, you know," Kagami finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't do that," Aomine replied from the other side. His tone was full of regret.

"Then why did you do it? With the kissing and stuff?" Kagami was confused.

"You knew about my diseases, right? It's hard to control it,"Aomine said. Kagami didn't reply. He was speechless. 'What is this feeling? I feel...betrayed,' Kagami tighten his fist. He quickly washed his whole body and hurried to dry himself. And he left. He left from the shower room. He left Aomine. Alone. Without saying goodbye or something. He was pissed. At Aomine and himself.

Kagami should've known better.

He felt his tears were about to fall. He punched the wall next to him, sobbing quietly, and fell to his knee. But he also was confused. Why was he crying? True, it was hurt, a lot, and he was angry, sad, disappointed, devastated, etc. But it didn't last long. Kagami wiped his tears, took a deep breath, and walked away.

The next day, they acted normal. Kagami felt that way, but he couldn't read Aomine. Aomine was like an unsolved mystery case and one day, Kagami would be able to solve him. Still, they _always_ acted normal after weird shit happened. Could it be that Kagami was okay with all of that?

Kagami shook his head thinking of that. He shouldn't be _okay_ with it. He should do something, but what? He let out a long and annoyed groan. Himuro noticed it and leaned closer to Kagami. "Care to tell me what's inside your head right now?"

"Okay, I trust you and you are the most skilled person I ever know about this kind of thing, oh, and don't freak out," Kagami raised his head and begin to tell Himuro what happened yesterday. It took several minutes until Himuro nodded and gave Kagami some advice.


End file.
